Grease
Grease originated as a 1972 Broadway musical which was adapted into a 1978 movie starring John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John. Both are set in 1959 in the fictional Rydell High School. When the Broadway show closed in 1980, it was the longest run in Broadway history (since surpassed many times over). The show has lived on through several successful revivals and become a staple of community and high school productions. The movie soundtrack produced multiple number one hits, and the film itself is considered one of the greatest movie musicals of all time and was the highest grossing movie of 1978. References * In the 1982 Miss Piggy Calendar, both Grease and Saturday Night Fever are spoofed with the September entry "Saturday Night Greaser". * In episode 503 of The Muppet Show, Joan Baez sings "Honest Lullaby" to Gabriel in his bedroom, which is adorned with posters from Superman: The Movie and Grease. * An episode of Rechov Sumsum — Shara'a Simsim spoofs aspects of the film. Moishe Oofnik describes his summer trip to the tune of "Summer Lovin'," as the rest of the street residents don greaser outfits. Later, he and his summer fling sing a spoof of "You're the One That I Want." * In Gran Musical (2011) at Parque Plaza Sésamo, the songs "Summer Nights", "Greased Lighting", and "We Go Together" are used from Grease. Prairie, Zoe, Cookie, and Elmo sing "You're the One That I Want" in 2016 Parque Plaza Sésamo stageshow "Concierto Rock". * In The Muppets, Walter and Gary have a copy of Grease on VHS. * The queue for the PortAventura dark ride Street Mission includes a poster for "Gross!" featuring the songs "Summer Trash", "Gross Lightning", and "You're the One I Want...to Scram". Connections * Ivy Austin played a girl greaser in Grease 2 * Donald Billett originated Vince Fontaine in the original Broadway production * Sid Caesar played Coach Calhoun in the 1978 movie and Grease 2 * Allan Carr produced and co-adapted the screenplay for the 1978 movie * Stockard Channing played Betty Rizzo in the 1978 movie * Chubby Checker played the Teen Angel in the 1994 Broadway revival * Cynthia Darlow played Jan in the original Broadway production * Dominique Dawes played Patty Simcox in the 1994 Broadway revival * Eddie Deezen played Eugene Felnic in the 1978 movie and Grease 2 * Mickey Dolenz played the Teen Angel in the 1994 Broadway revival * Lisa Howard played Jan in a St. Louis MUNY production * Vanessa Hudgens played Betty Rizzo in Grease: Live * Carly Rae Jepsen played Frenchy in Grease: Live * Joe Jonas played Johnny Casino in Grease: Live * Mario Lopez played Vince Fontaine in Grease: Live * Megan Mullally played Marty in the 1994 Broadway revival * Olivia Newton-John played Sandy Olsson in the 1978 movie * Rosie O'Donnell played Betty Rizzo in the 1994 Broadway revival * Michelle Pfeiffer played Stephanie Zinone in Grease 2 * Billy Porter played the Teen Angel during the 1994 Broadway revival * Brooke Shields played Betty Rizzo in the 1994 Broadway revival * Wendie Jo Sperber was a dancer in the 1978 movie * Connie Stevens played Miss Mason in Grease 2 * Jessica Stone played Frenchy in the 1994 Broadway revival * Sally Struthers played Miss Lynch in the 1994 Broadway revival * John Travolta played Danny Zuko in the 1978 movie and Doody in the original Broadway run External links * IMDb * Internet Broadway Database __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Movie References